Oh it's Magic
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Justin Henrie is an exchange wizard student in the Russo home. HE just happens to fall for the Russo daughter Alex. What happens when Justin's Girlfriend and Alex's jealous Best guy friend interfere? JALEX!Memily , that is Max/Oc. review!
1. Chapter 1

**Magic**

In this Justin and Alex are both wizards , but not siblings. Justin is an exchange wizard student , who Jerry is told to mentor. Max is Alex's younger brother. Soon Alex and Justin fall in love , but eventually Justin has to go back . Plus the obstacle of Alex's keniving best guy friend and Justin's girlfriend (Harper) create an obstacle too.

Justins name is Justin Henre .

also this is part of a Trilogy

Part one : Oh it's Magic

Part two: So Sweet and Magical

Part three : Dont want you to Disapear

* * *

**Justins POV**

"Don't forget to call us every day." My mother said hugging me as I was about to leave for the mortal realm. My mother , Father and girlfriend Harper were here. Harper isn't a wizard. She was a psychic though and for me it was sometimes weird to be around her because she liked to wear crazy outfits , and was a little obsessed over me when we first met the first thing she told me is that 'Your going to love me.' .

"Dont go looking at any of those mortal girls." Harper pouted then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes and wouldn't dream of it." I said to my mother and Harper.

"Don't worry I know Jerry and trust me Justin here will be practicing 24/7. The only girl that he will see is Jerry's 16 year old daughter and I doupt she will be interested with a guy a year older than her." He laughed and I smiled.

"Yeah dont worry." I pecked her on the lips then walked through the portal .

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Why do I have to be here again?" I tapped my foot on the ground waiting with my family .

"Because we need Justin to meet the whole family when he gets here." My mother said smiling .

"But dad how can you teach a wizard magic without using magic?" Max my younger brother asked.

"Its simple , I will teach him . Like I teach you two." He said refering to Max and I.

"Ohhhh..." He seemed to understand and then thunder was heard and the door opened.

"Welcome Justin." My parents said.

"Hey dude I'm Max." my brother said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey there I'm Alex." I walk over to him and shake his hand for a little to long and looking into his eyes.

"Justin." He smiled his hand lingering there too.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back.

* * *

so I saw the movie already and I LOVED it . Its awesome! This is a Jalex. Along with Jarper smidge in there. Also Zeke is Alex's guy friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh it's Magic**

Part one : Oh it's Magic

Part two: So Sweet and Magical

Part three : Dont want you to Disapear

They are based off of songs in the WOWP CD . Selena Gomez sings Magic , Disapear, and Magical.

* * *

_Harpers POV ( This one is important)_

I was reading a book at home. Justin has been gone for only 2 days and has called both of them , saying that he loves me and he is having a great time learning. Also that the Russo family is awesome. He gave me a description of all 4 of them ONE of them more than the others.

He told me about how Jerry the father is a former wizard who gave up his powers to marry a human. How he likes to eat and also runs a sandwich shop that Justin works in part time.

He also told me about Theresa the mom who is human . She is Jerrys buisness partner and is used to Max and Alex their kids using magic. She usualy is incharge of the money at the sandwich shop. Justin said that she is really nice treats him like one of her children.

Justin also told me about Max the little boy there. He told me that he is very out there and has a short attention span . He told me that Max is 14 and likes to do fun stuff and enjoy being a wizard like his sister and is usualy getting spells wrong and I laughed a story he told me.

Then there was HER. Her name is Alex , she is a year younger than Justin , around my age and is a big trouble maker who breaks the rules atleast once a day . He told me that she loves pizza and talks to Justin alot when shes not busy. He also told me that she took him OUT to show him around town and they had food at this great restruant . That had amazing chocolate desserts . Then Alex taught him some spells that help him get out of trouble. He also told ME that she was pretty , but not as pretty as me . All I know is that if Alex tries anything , _**I will get her!**_ (Remember that please!)

_Justins POV_

"Superman is better than Spiderman!" I seriously grunted with Alex.

"But Spiderman is clearly better he can shoot webs!" She fought

"But Superman is super strong and can fly!" I fought back

"Yes but spider man has a better costume!" She glared

"I agree on that." i muttered

"See we agree that Spiderman dresses better!" She giggled we were in the lair fighting over who was better or what was better. I even forgot about Harper there for a second , but like I said . A second .

* * *

k sO Harper is the Jealous type. Justin and Alex are flirting . I have 3 spoilers I cant wait to give away for the series.

Trivia Time

**What song is THIS part of the trilogy based off of?**

**A) Magical by Selena Gomez**

**B) So you beleive in Magic by Aly and AJ**

**C) Magic by Selena Gomez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh it's Magic**

Part one : Oh it's Magic

Part two: So Sweet and Magical

Part three : Dont want you to Disapear

They are based off of songs in the WOWP CD . Selena Gomez sings Magic , Disapear, and Magical.

* * *

_Alex's POV_

Things have been getting nice in the house lately. Justin started living here a week ago. Well not living here, but staying with us for about 8 months. Yep. Almost a full yeal year. That means that Justin will probably visit some too after he leaves. He's lucky though he has no siblings, always follows the rules, and coming from him great friends and family. All I have is Max who I love but can't stand, I work all the time , and I have only one friend who's name is Zeke . Who is with me in my room right now.

"Honestly Alex , I don't like Justin. I think he's bad news." Zeke rantred

"Why not , you have barely said anything to him besides 'Hi , I'm Zeke.' ." I asked

"Yeah and did you see the look he gave me?" zeke threw his hands up with frustration.

"Yeah the 'why is this random stranger I dont know talking to me ?' look?" I giggle

"Yeah , like he thought I was crazy." He sighed and I patted his shoulder.

"Dont you have Victoria to worry about... remember your girlfriend." I smile

"Oh yeah ..." He trailed off "I'll be right back." taking out his cell phone when I heard a bang from the lair and I rushed in seeing smoke then Max with his want and a charcoled fish bow.

"Whada ... ah . who did thi... ALEX!" My dad said franticly then pointed at me.

"Not me daddy Max." I smile at Max and Justin walked down and stood closely next to me.

"What happened?!? " He looked around the room.

"I got my new wand so I decided to try it out." Max simply shrugged.

* * *

So Zeke is jealous too. And has a girlfriend VICTORIA?!?!?

Poll Time

Who do you want to be Alex's enemy.

A) Harper

B) Victoria

C) Gigi


	4. Christmas in September Special 1

**Oh it's Magic**

**Chrismas Special Part 1**

Part one : Oh it's Magic

Part two: So Sweet and Magical

Part three : Dont want you to Disappear

They are based off of songs in the WOWP CD . Selena Gomez sings Magic , Disapear, and Magical.

* * *

_Alex's POV_

Justin has been living with us for about 3 months now and it is Christmas and boy has it been dramatic. Justin and Zeke hate eachother and are fighting over my friendship , well not fighting but debating really. Justin's parents are coming to visit him He then he will go back with them for the holidays. My new best friend is Victoria , and we have a blast together laughing over Zeke and Justin all the time. Oh and Max has a girlfriend named Emily (I just couldn't help myself!) and it feels weird because everyone but me has a boyfriend or girlfriend. Even Gigi found some guy worthy of her standards. But me lonely Alex.

Wrapping up my moms present that is a picture in a nice frame of us. Thats what I usually got her. Well sometimes it was me and max , but yupalways the same thing like Max does with dad and that cat. For dad I got an apron that said #1 dad. Max I got a video game . Zeke is getting a little alien action figure that he's wanted for months . I dont know why though. Victoria is getting a bracelet. Justin is getting something special . He is getting a photoalbum of things we've done together. I just finished wrapping up all my presents when Justin came up .

"What are you doing?" Suspition growing in his voice.

"Wrapping presents." I smiled.

"Well are you finished?" He smiled back.

"Yes , why?"

"Because." He paused and ice scates apeared in his hands "I wanted to go ice skating."

" Ok , then lets go." I grabbed the skates and rushed out the door.

_3 hours later , JUSTINS POV!_

"That was so much fun." I laughed as Alex and I entered the lair.

"I know , how about when you were trying to eat the hotdog and you fell having the mustard go on your new jacket." She laughed too.

"Or when you were trying to skate then the little GIRL came by and pushed you down. That was hillarious best 10 bucks I've ever spent." She sighed smiling "I had fun today." she leaned against the wall and I stepped closer to her.

"Me too , I'm glad we went out." I kept on going closer to her smiling.

"Yeah , we should do it again." She smiled as i stepped closer.

"We should" I pressed her against the wall and kissed her (FINALLY!!! ) and pulled away "I'm sorry." I smiiled sheepishly.

"It's ok." She smiled adn kissed me then we continued to make-out in the lair.

_haprers POV (Common you have to be interested in this. Shes psychic and is dating Justin.)_

I was walking with a friend of mine when I saw a blurry vision coing in and then I saw it. I saw Justin kissing her , but it was not todya , I could tell. Today it was cold and thee was snow. This one it was sunnyish , but it was still cold. I checked the clander in the corner and saw what day it would be. It would be on new years eve. Before the clock struck midnight.

* * *

I know some people are wanting it to be longer . But this is a special thing . Also I appreciate all tge nice reviews.


	5. Christmas in September Special 2

**Oh it's Magic**

**Chrismas Special Part 2**

Part one : Oh it's Magic

Part two: So Sweet and Magical

Part three : Dont want you to Disappear

They are based off of songs in the WOWP CD . Selena Gomez sings Magic , Disapear, and Magical.

* * *

_Justins POV_

So right now I'm pretty much screwed. Harper is staying with us till christmas then we're going to my parents. Alex is in the room next to me and we havent talked since the day in the lair. Which is awkward. We have talked but only stuff like "May you pass the bread?" at dinner or just saying good morning or good night.

Also because Alex has a a new 'friend' that has stopped by the substation every day and I dont know his name . And he bothers me. Eventhough we never name is Dean from what Alex has said at the dinner table and he is already pissing me off. The kid even has a record. He has a possee . He is bad news.

Speaking of bad news Harper like I said earlier will be staying with us untill christmas and I have no way to show Alex how I feel. Harper is also a little jealous by the way she sounds and trust me a jealous Harper is never good.

"Hey Justin." Jerry said as I entered the lair.

"Hey Jerry what are we learning today?" I asked sitting in my seat.

"We are learning about emotion potions." He told me and an idea popped up in my head.

_Later that day. ___ POV , lol guess_

I was working when the girl I am inlove with walked up to the counter. Her beautiful browneyes glowing .

"Hey sweety." She kisses me on the lips.

"Hey cutie." I smile washing the counter.

"So when do you get off of work?" She asked twirling her hair

"Around 6. Why?" I smile

"Because I wanted to do something with you." She giggled and I kissed her cheek.

"Yeah we can do something later how about a date here?" I spread my arms out.

"Ok , but wouldnt it be weird for your family to spy on us during dinner." She giggled more

"Yes , but hey they need to see you with me sometime ?" I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Yes but then I wouldnt be able to do this to you." She leaned over the counter and kissed me passionatly and I began to kiss back until

"MAX!!! What are you doing?!?" My mom screached when she saw Emily and I and I realised neither of my parents know I have a girlfriend

"I'm kissing my girlfriend?" I state in more of a question and Emily waves

"Hi I'm Emily." She smiled.

"I'm Theresa , Max I didnt know you had a girlfriend." Mom said looking at Emily

"Yep about 3 weeks now?" I smile and Emily giggled

"3 weeks , 2 days , 8 hours , and 5 minutes." She smiled

"Actually now its 6 minutes." I smile looking at the clock.

"Ok enoguh. Max if you want to date someone next time let your father and I know." Mom shook her head and left

"That went better than I thought it would." I smiled at Emily then kissed her deeply and she kissed back when dad walked out.

"MAX! What are you doing to that customer." He yelled at me and turned to Emily " I'm sorry , he can be a little strange sometimes." He looked apoligeticly at Emily

I look at Emily and shrug "Just kissing my girlfriend of 3 weeks , 2 days , 8 hours and 7 minutes , oh wait 8 minutes." I glance at the clock.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled and dad looked at us.

* * *

K so this chapter I wanted to focus more on Justins problems and wanted to mention Max and Emily. I thought it would be funny to see Max's parents to meet Emily like that.


	6. Christmas in September Special 3

**Oh it's Magic**

**Chrismas Special Part 3**

Part one : Oh it's Magic

Part two: So Sweet and Magical

Part three : Dont want you to Disappear

They are based off of songs in the WOWP CD . Selena Gomez sings Magic , Disapear, and Magical.

* * *

_Justins POV, Christmas Eve_

The Russo's have been very nice lately by letting my family and (Soon to be ex) girlfriend come down for dinner wherwe lets just say someone will be mad at me then we will break-up because Harper will be so mad at me that we will break up. Then next week I take Alex on a date and then we get together.

Only if it could happen like that....

_Later that night_

So I just put the potion in Harpers drink , Alex and My parents are getting are getting along, and Max's Girlfriend Emily is coming over for dinner to know the Russos more and I'm excited to see how that goes over . Jerry has had a good first impression of Emily , but Thereasa ... not so much. So here I am about to take a sip of my drink when Alex comes in looking stunning as ever in a red sweater and jeans . Harper then came in wearing a dress that didnt flatter her body at all. That was chrismas tree themed and a star in her hair. Brown tights and brown shoes. She actually looked like a christmas looking at Alex made my heart churn , but Harper made my stomach churn.

Max and Emily also arrived downstairs when Max asked "Hey can I have a sip of that?" while i was looking at Alex and I nodded handing it to Max ans when I saw Emily sit where harper was supposed to sit and I panicked as both Max and Emily took a sip of the drinks at the same time. "Uh-oh." I say looking at them become mad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh its Magic**

End of Christmas in September .

Justin and Alex arent todgether yet , and Juistin is still with Harper. Max broke up with Emily and Emily is moving on... well is trying to.

I may have a benner for it in about a week.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

_**Dear Diary**_

_Things have been different since Harper came for a visit and trust me that girl is cooky. She drives me crazy. She keeps on glaring at me too and I HATE it! All she does is hang on Justin giggling or glaring at me , faking a smile. I am jelous of her baddly because she has Justin... wait no not becuase of that because she is so ... uhh ... lucky to have a nice family and boyfriend. WAIT. I mean friend. She is so lucky to have good family and friends. _

_Lets put it this may . I admit I like Justin a little bit._

_What am I saying , hes perfect for me. And I cant deny it. Not any longer_

_Roses }-^---_

**Justins POV**

**_Dear Journal_**

I am pretty much a dead man walking. I am inlove with Alex and I can barely hide it when I'm around Harper. I mean I love Harper and all but not like I love Alex. If I could have anything I wanted right now it would be that Harper be happier without me and that Alex and I could get together it seems weird being around them in the same room. Loving Harper like a brother. But I Love Alex so much with such a passion that just wants to kiss her.

What am I saying? I would do anything for Alex

Roses}-^----

* * *

So what to the roses mean and why did they each write that?!?!? Hmmmm......


	8. Chapter 8 , Poll at the end

**Oh its Magic**

* * *

**Justins POV**

I wish I could talk to Alex. Harper is driving me crazy.

"HEy Justin." Harper said to me as I was unpacking some things in my room at the Russos.

"Hey Harper..." I say awkwardly.

"So , I've been thinking about our relationship..." She said

"Ok what is it?" I say out loud , but thinking "PLEASE BREAK UP WITH ME!" my brain and heart cried.

"I was thinking we should take the next step in our relationship" she kissed me and I stood there like a stone not kissing back.

Then Harper took off my shirt , but as I was about to push her away .... Alex was standing there in the doorway with tears in her beautiful eyes and ran away.

**_____'s POV**

I sit on a bench , crying my eyes out. Over HIM. It was unfair what happened. I just sat there crying , I was alone.

No one could be there for me , i was broken. It felt asthough someone tore my heart out of my chest and was ripping it up infront of my face. Like he was holding my heart and was dangling it over a fire and it was begining to burn . For once I though someone in this world would love me. But I was wrong , no one will ever love me.

I get up and walk to my foster home and go straight to my room and sat there on the floor crying more. I was so young and naive to fall inlove.. how could anyone love me.

"It will be ok , it will be ok...." I repeated to myself whispering. Though every time I said it , my heart would break more.

I was emotionally unhealthy. I was mentally unhealthy. I was burden to this world. Then someone knocked on my door and another person in my foster home came in with a tray of food.

"How are you holding up?" the person asked me.

"I dont know Dan , it feels asthough im off in the deep end and at a point of no return." I admitted to him and he gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry Emily , it will be fine soon. There are other guys in this world." He smiled at me and left the tray there.

"But I only want Max." I whispered and eyed the knife on the tray and grabbed it and put in in my pocket. Then I truned away and snuck outside where I saw Alex crying.

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting on a bench staring at the sky crying . Then I heard someone say

"HEy ALex".

I turned and say Emily coming towards crying aswell. "Hey Emily." I say weakly.

"What are you doing?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Crying my heart out." I say simply

"Me too, it hurts to much." She whispered and looked at the sky simply.

"IT does , but it will be better soon." I said trying to reassure the both of us.

"I'm not so sure. I think I found the love of my life , my soulmate. Then he was ripped from my grasp taking my heart with him. It is like my heart knows it belongs to him now , but is in destress from all the games the guy is playing with it. For once I wanted love , not infactuation . Then once I had it , your brother took my heart." She cried and sat there in pain.

I began to feel that pain , it was asthough I was heartless , as if my life was meaningless without Justin.

"I can never have my heart back. It will always belong to your brother. Everything belongs to your brother. Even my soul." She cried harder and was gasping for breath.

* * *

K so Emily is me... except im not THAT depressed. I had to mention my boyfriend in there. I hope u all know that this story is partially dark. Emily literally has no control over her emotions , the emotion potion had a side effect that is maximizing her depression. MAx on the other hand is moving on , not realising how much he is hurting Emily. This Chapter is focused on Emily. Only 3 chapters left.... preview rite now.

**Final 3 chapters advertisement**

Pictures flash of Max , Emily , Harper , Justin and Alex.

Narrator : There are only 3 episodes left...

N: Will Justin get the girl or lose her?

Shows Jalex together

N:What will happen with Harper?

Shows Harper looking at a knife that fell out of Emily's Pocket

N: Will Max tryto get the girl again?

Shows Max serving food to a girl his age.

N: Will Emily survive?

Shows Emily crying her heart out.

N: You will have to wait and see....

So which female do you like the least at the moment (ITs important you answer this)

A) Alex

B) Harper

C) Emily


	9. Chapter 9 , special note at the end

**Oh its Magic**

Please dont be mad that this chapter is mostly about Emily and Harper.... the note at the end will explain a little. But I assure you no Harper or Emily next chapter.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I was taking an order when Alex walked out to serve food to a customer. We glanced at each other and smiled. This is one of our many codes. We had certain words and gestures to say we like each other. IT has been a week since Alex walked in on Harper trying to have sex with me , but I explained to Alex that she the only one for me.

Nothing in this world would Change my mind.

I looked over and winked at Alex. Things will get better I reassure myself.

**Alex's POV**

Ever since that night I was talking to Emily , I understood what Max is doing to her. I can barely look at either of them. Max is trying to move on and is flirting a lot , especially when Emily is here.

Me and Justin on a better note are much is my sun and my reason that i get through the day. I dont even mind that we have to be secretive about it. I dont care that we have to do this behind everyones backs. I like that we are eachothers dirty little secret and that no one knows about us.

After all this is for the better , right?

Thats when I got a text saying

"I love you - Justin }-^--- a long stem rose today" IT said and I smiled

**Harper's POV**

I saw them smile at eachother. Damn IT! My plan didnt work. That bitch doesnt deserve Justin. It is unfair that I have to sit here and watch them flirt with eachother , glance at eachother , and smile as if nothing is going on. That was when MAx came out to serve some food and that girl Emily walked in with some boy.

The guy had a goofy grin on his face , his eyes shining as if he just won a big award. HE was tall , much taller than Emily , and he had short brown hair and green eyes. He slung his arm over Emily's shoulder.

Then there was Emily who just stared at the floor not paying attention to anything and was solom about something. Her face was pale and her eyes were dull and filled with despair. Then I saw their body language. He was trying to keep her close while she was trying to push him away. That is how I hoped my plan would work only Justin would be Emily and Alex would be that guy. Then somethings feel out of Emily's pocket and I scurried over to see what it is. Then I saw that tiny knife. That knife that could solve all my problems.

That knife is the key to everything.

I steal the keys to the russo's car and walk over to a certain someone.

**Emily's POV**

I walked in with Evan(A/N my bf , incase u didnt know who it was when I said my bf was in this.). He was so close to me , but it was as if I was on another planet. HE was getting to close to me and I didnt want that. The only guy I wanted to be close to me was Max. My heart isnt healing and being here doesnt help either. IT was only making the hole in my chest bigger. Max was making that hole bigger and more painful. He was sucking the life out of me.

I cant sleep anymore. I feel as if I close my eyes I will see him and that will only hurt me more. Though I eventually fall asleep , but I feel as if I am trapped in my own pain. Drowning in my own misery. The light was becoming more brighter by the day and more inviting. IT was tellign me I would be happier there and Max wouldnt be there to hurt me more. It is something that I can barely stay away from anymore.

I am began to start cutting myself and it drawing me closer to the light . My life was taken over and I was allowign it to destroy me. I was letting the hole in my heart expand , taking everything . The only thing it would leave is pain and destruction.

I have also began to stop eating. That is the reason why Evan is takign me here is to face my problems head on.

Then I look over and see Max smiling at another girl , flirting and then he winked. Maybe Evan was right.

Just then Harper came over with an evil smirk on her face and asked

"Emily would you like to come outside with me?" She asked sweetly and I just nodded and followed her.

The light was now more brighter than before.

* * *

Emily is much more important than you think. This is a Jalex story , but Emily is far more important than you think. You wont even expect how she effects everything.

Look at it like this. You have a couple (Jalex) . You have the friends/enemys (Harper , Zeke , Victoria , and Max) . Then you always have that one person you usually ignore , but then realize that they have a shitload to do with the story at the end.

Sure we all hate Harper but she isnt here throughout the trilogy... **EMILY IS!**

You will see at the end of the last installment of the trilogy what Emily's purpose is and when you find out ... you will go crazy.

but JAlex on the other hand , next chapter is all about them. The next chapter may be confusing , but the last chapter will make a hell of a lot more sence.


	10. Chapter 10 , poll at the end

**Oh its Magic**

this chapter is kinda confusing... but its all Jalex.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I hugged Alex as she cried. We were waiting in the ER , not speaking a word. Max sat there in a chair not doing anything , just staring into space , not in a good way either. He was in deep thought, something was killing him on the inside. Jerry and Theresa were there worried like the rest of us and not speaking a word.

Why couldn't the doctor hurry up? This is to critical to brush off.

"Justin , dont worry." Alex said to me sensing my anger. She kissed my cheek.

"I'm not , I just wish they would hurry up." I reassured her kissing her forehead.

"Me too , but we have to wait Justin. I know it's torturing all of us to know what is going on , but it will take time before they know what happened." Alex assured me.

Just then a cop walked in and came over to us , he took off his had and looked at us.

"We couldn't find the other body. We're sorry , we assume that the other person got out of the car before the other drove it into the river." He said.

A light flickered in all of us and the police officer left.

"There's hope." Max whispered happily and happy tears were now coming out of Alex's eyes and I pulled her into an empty hallway.

**Alex's POV**

This is the best thing I've heard ever. She may still be alive , she isnt gone.

"She isnt gone." I smiled crying and looked up and kissed Justin and he kissed me back.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks and then kissed my cheek.

"I love you Justin." I smiled

**Justin's POV**

She said she loved me!

" I love you to Alex" I kissed her deeply , and was enjoying it.

She was kissing me back.

"I love you so much Alex." I looked into her eyes and she looked back.

"I wouldn't change this moment for anything." She said and took my and was about to leave but I stopped her."What?" she smiled

This was the toughest thing I have ever done. I dont know how she will react. Will she be happy ? Will she be sad? Will she feel pressured? This was ultimatly the hardest thing I have ever done and it would hurt if she rejected me. I could just chicken out now and never ask her or I can get the guts and offically ask her out. She was too important to lose. Like Max was to Emily. Do I really want to go through this?

What will she say?

**Alex's POV**

HE inhaled a breath and then looked deeply into my eyes and whispered...

"Alex will you be my offical girlfriend , there is no other girl in this world for me ... besides you. You are in my thoughts when I wake up and I see your angelic face before I fall asleep. You have taken over my soul and my heart is forever yours. I want my heart to belong to you and only you. I dont care about the distance that will be when I go back to my home. So will you please be my girlfriend?" he begged me.

"Promise you will never forget me." I said sternly looking into his eyes aswell.

"I will never forget you Alex." He smiled and me and I kissed him.

"Then it would be my honor to be your girlfriend." I kissed him again and then we went out to the waiting room and sat back down hand in hand.

I was in pure bliss. This is something I've always wanted... Love. I was never so happy and content to be with some one .

I have made up my mind...

Justin is my soulmate.

**No one's POV**

Everyone sat in their respective chairs. The room was quiet no one talked . They just waited. No one made a move, thay all sat in the same position remaining quiet. Looking at the air in the waiting room was thick and the impatience was growing more and more.

It was clear that there was happiness in the room. They were all happy one of the two people most likely survived. The question which person was the other passenger. The doctors never identified the body , who was the other passenger.

Emily would have driven the car into the river because seeing Max would have hurt her more than anything , ecspecialy to see him flirting with another girl. Emily could have asked Harper to get the keys to the Russo's car and asked Harper to drive somewhere. Then before Emily would have decided to drive into the river , Harper couldhave gotten out.

The other possibility was Harper got the keys and went to get into the Russo's car but Emily caught up to her and Harper could haev pushed her into the car. Harper must have been going insane seeing Justin and Alex like that. She must have wanted to take her life. Then Emily would have asked Haper to drop her off at her home or something like that and Harper did , then Harper drove herself into the river.

Each was a posibility. The question was , why would one of them want to kill themselves?

The doctor then came out...

"Im sorry your friend did not survive." and then like that the happiness was gone.

* * *

You will not expect to see what really happened..

POLL TIME!

Who do you think drove the car into the Lake?

A) HArper

B) Emily

C) Both of them , (it is possible that they were fighting over the wheel)

Preview for the LAST CHAPTER

"We are all here today to mourn the loss of..." a pastor says.

" I cant beleive she's gone." Jerry whispered to Theresa and she nodded.

Justin stood there , his face like stone. While Alex kept her distance.

"Nothing can be the same." Whispered Max.


	11. LAST CHAPTER

**Oh its Magic**

Final Chapter! Well for the first part of the trilogy.

* * *

**Justin's POV**

I watched solemnly as they lowered Harper's casket into the ground. I just watched. Everyone there was crying but me... the person who was supposed to love her the most. I have betrayed her and will never forgive myself for that , even if I do love Alex more. It makes me feel guilty that I drove her to her grave. I was the reason she didnt want to continue to survive in this cold and hard world. She wanted to take the easy way and try to escape me. I watched as they put dirt over the casket. Alex stood opposite of me crying lightly that she was the other reason Harper was gone forever.

That was when everyone began to leave and I walked with the Russo's to their house. This was killing me and not softly , Harper didnt deserve this. I feel asthough I will be dragged to hell for this , I will have to be tortured forever for committing the sin I did.

Harper was important to me and I just let her go.... Maybe I shouldn't be with Alex.

**Alex's POV**

I walked home with my family . I saw someone walking in a group of people , she caught my eye. She had a certain glow to her , she didn't look happy though. She had brown hair that was curled and looking like it was shiny. Her eyes were brown , a familiar brown color but it was different at the same time. Her clothes were simple. She was wearing a while dress , a short flowing one . She was looking so familiar , yet different. She was beautiful , she looked as if her looks could stop traffic , or end wars. She had an angelic look to her , as if she wasn't truly alive. Then she saw me and hurried her pace. That was when she was gone from my view. She had an intriguing aura it seemed and just as she disappeared the happiness in the street .

"Did you see that girl , that one in the dress and you know the pure looking one?" I asked my family and Justin.

All of them looked at me .

"Alex , honey it has been a long day." My mom said to me and my dad nodded.

"Don't worry Alex , you probably just have a little guilt about Harper's death." Justin said to me.

"Alex , who ever it is ... what was special about her?" Max asked

"She looked like some one. I cant quite figure out who . But those eyes , they were so familiar , and the girl recognized me. She walked away." I said in a strained voice. They all looked at me like I was a nut except for Max. He was looking somewhere and I followed where he was looking at and there she was , was walking.

"You see her?" I asked my family pointing where she was but they couldnt see her.

**Later that night**

"I love you." Justin whispered as we watched a movie together in his room. HE was leaving early tomorrow because his idiotic parents. Well they are very nice people , but I will miss Justin a lot.

"What are you thinking about." He whispered in my ear smiling.

"How much I will miss you." I looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

"I will never forget you Alex Russo." He kissed me back deeply.

**Max's POV (Yup I end the first part of the trilogy in Max's mind.)**

I was holding my hand out for something out of my grasp. It felt asthough it was so close , yet so far away. Then I heard screams asking for help , but these wernt normal screams they were so familiar. Then I looked at what I was trying to hold onto . Emily was there dangling off of a gargoyle and cars were rushing beneath her. She was asking for lep , but I wasn't trying to save her. I was offering to help her , but not doing it. She was about to die...

My eyes flew open from my dream and there I saw the girl on the sidewalk today . She was glowing slightly and then that glow simmered away.

"Max, MAX!." She shook me and my eyes focused on the now non-glowing girl infront of me.

"Emily?" I ask and I see her. She was different.

"Max!" She hugged me tightly .

"Emily how did you get here?" I asked looking around my room.

"Max you need to listen to me." She said in a clear voice , she was serious. She was the girl I fell inlove with , I still love her.

"Ok , what is going on." I say to her and she puts her finger over my lip and I shiver from the coldness.

"Max , stay away from Justin's family , tell Alex to stay away." Emily said her voice still strained.

"Why cant you tell her?" I ask Emily "She is in the room down the hall. Emily you know what this place looks like." I looked at her strangley

"Because I dont have a lot of time left. I will try to come back as soon as I can. If you though Harper was bad , she isnt the worst that is to come." Emily kissed my cheek and was about to leave , but I stopped her.

"Emily why did you leave?" I asked her.

"Because you were hurting me to a point where I couldnt bare it." She looked at the ground , but I lifter her chin and kissed her.

"Emily dont leave." I beg her.

"Don't worry Max I will be back." She said and like that she was gone. Leaving an odd shaped key on the ground.

The key was beautiful , it was black except for the red heart chaped jewel on it.

"My heart will always belong to you" I read the inscription and I heard her voice say it aswell.

"My heart will always belong to you too."

* * *

Told you it would be unexpected. Emily has such a great impact on the story. What do you think is going on with Emily? This was the end of the first part of the trilogy.


End file.
